There is a continuous need for synthetic oils such as lubricants and base stocks for greases of moderate cost with a combination of low volatility at high temperatures (&gt;200.degree. C.), high flash points (&gt;260.degree. C./500.degree. F.), high fire points (&gt;530.degree. F.), excellent viscosity indices (.gtoreq.100), good pour points (as low as -40.degree. F.), good lubricity and good response to additives.
A group of synthetic oils have now been discovered that fulfills all or most of the above requirements.